Drowning in you love
by Broken Baby Girl
Summary: Ok here's a fun new tail, I really hope you like it. "Well,well,well look waht the wolf dragged in." I said looking at her. "Let me go or I'll rip you apeart and feed you to the pups." She threathened. I chuckled, she's so cute when she angrie. There we go sneak peak...Read to fion out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

Prologe  
Fates Joining

**D-P.O.V**

As the chills of night set in. The erie darkness filling my soal.

The only sorces of light were the street lamps and my cigeret.

I breathed in the freash air mingled with the horid smell of smoke.

I looked around for anyone to mug or kill. But sadly in Albiny at four in the morning it was starngly quiet.

I'm Derek Souza. Leader of a gang of werewolves called the pack. I was twenty-three years old. And sadly single.

Usually I'm alone when members of my pack ethier go to hunt, find more members, or scout our territory.

Recently we've been constently attacked by our rival pack. The Blue eyed Jays. Fearless & relentless. No other pack has survived an attack from them. They're very stelthy for a bunch of blondies (no offence if you are one!)

Their leader was a female necro-wolf. Chloe Saunders. Beautiful yet dangrous. Don't be fooled by her inoccent look or you're done for. She was crafty little tempress. But I've been able to resist her, though constently bugged by my wolf that she's our mate.

"Hey boss look who we found under the bridge." Liam said dragging a thrashing, snarling, female werewolf.

The scent drifted to my nose and I knew exactly who she was.

"Well, well, well, look what the wolf dragged in." I said in a low and sinister tone.

"Let me go or I'll rip you apeart and feed you too the pups." She threatened.

I chuckled.

_She was so cute when she's angrie._

"I'd like to see you try." Ramon said slaping her up-side the head, and a little to hard I might add.

She winced and drew away from him but checked her-self at the last second.

I saw her go limp. I thought she was hurt, and when I was about to suggest we let her go, she attacked.

Her foot shot out from under her and knocked down Liam. His grpi loosned and she jurked her hand away and punched Ramon in the nuts and he dubled over in pain.

She shot up to her feet and looked at me. I was looking at her stance when I notced she had blood and he ancle.

_Her weak poin. Get her distrackted then attack._

"What happen to your lag?" I asked crossing my arms impassivly over my cheast.

"Abouse, curtisy of you duches." She said, amusment clear in her tone.

"Why are you in our territory?" I asked and she rolled her eyes hands on her hips.

_Those slender hips...perfect for griping when I...focious!_

"I came to talk to you." She said and a sarcastic/serious tone.

_So confusing, guess it souts her._

"About?" I demanded and she scoffed.

She took a step closer to me. I let out a growl of warning and she laughed.

"You're so overprotective." She joked.

I watched as she walked over to the wall and sat down, as she pulled her lags up to her chest.

_That wonderfuly sculped chest...just waiting for tha shirt to be riped off and...Again focious!_

I moved over to the wall and sat down. Look into her lomenesint eyes.

"I have a proposion for you." She said and I nodded for her to continue.

"Ok you know what's coming up in a few weeks." She said and I nodded.

_If anyone was wondering it was mating season._

"And I was wondering...Nevermind." She said hesitating, I knew what she was asking and I would fully agree, but I wanted to hear her beg.

Before I knew it she was on her feet running towards the end for out territory.

_Not on my watch. _

I sprung up and bolted after her. I closed in on her and tackled her.

We rolled for a second, before I pinned her to the ground.

"I don't think so." I snarled.

"Get off me, you rapest." She snaped and I growled.

Pulling my arm back I punched her in the face, and I heard a satifing snap.

In the distance I heard a howl. Snaping my head over to my right I could see the faint outline of...Tori?

Chloe's second in comand. In wolf-form running back to her territory.

_Good._

_Now what to do with this?_ I wondered looking down at the unconsious angle under me.

_Grate. Just fan-fucking-tastic._

Ok sorry about the shortness!


	2. Care to exsplain

Chapter 1 Care to Explain C-P.O.V

Disoriented, I opened my eyes and black dots danced across my vision. I felt softness against my body and I sighed in content and comfort. I shifted until I was in a good position…when I felt something shift beside me. I jumped up only to be pinned back down onto the bed. Looking over to my left, I found a very confused looking Derek.

Why was he sleeping in the same bed as me? A thought occurred to me: He's in the same bed as me! I jumped up and ran to the door. Before I could even open the door, Derek was standing there leaning on it with a look of annoyance.

"Care to explain?" He asked, and being the person I am, I glared at him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why was I in your bed?" I challenged.

"Well none of the guys wanted you in their rooms. Since I was the only one who could handle you I took you to my room. You're in my room because I can watch over our prisoner. And also your pack thinks you're dead so...yeah you can be part of our pack," he said giving me a wink.

I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"You're too cute," he whispered into my ear. I shuttered when his breath skimmed across my cheek.

Chuckling, he pulled away from me. I blushed again and walked over to the bed. He truly was a god among...Wait!

"What do you mean be part of your pack!" I demanded.

"Well since your pack thinks you're dead and you have nowhere else to go...yeah," he said in a suggestive tone.

I could see the pure lust in his eyes as he looked along my body.

_Shit! Gotta distract him!_

"What do you mean my pack thinks I'm dead?" I asked and he smirked.

_Cocky jurk._

"Tori came to find you, she saw me punch you out, then went to tell the others." He said and I glared at him.

Anger suddenly becoming fury and rage. "You fucking let my pack think I was dead!" I screech jumping off the bed and tackling him to the floor. Surprised, he yelped as I pinned him by his shoulders and straddling his waist.

"Good mating position, huh?" he asked and I blushed. While I was lost in la-la-land he got me pinned to the floor.

"But I like this one better," he said and I glared at him.

Why the hell did I want him as a mate?

_Flashback:_

_"Get off of me!" I shouted as a rouge wolf attacked me. _

_Drawn out by the scent of food, I followed it. _

_"Now what would a pretty little thing like you-self be left alone this late at night?" he asked looking hungrily up and down my body. _

_"You're the one who got me out here...so you tell me." I said. _

_"Well it is mating season and you are a female wolf," he said going for my pants. _

_Thrashing around, I yowled in pain when his claws raked the side of my face. _

_I knew no one could hear me. Well, only the pack...but I knew none of them would help me. When I was about to give up, the wolf's weight was lifted off of me. Looking around, I frantically searched for a weapon. A stick was good enough...but I don't think it was needed. The other wolf had him pinned to the ground while ripping him to pieces. I nearly threw up. After a few minutes of brutal torture, the guy stood up. Feeling relieved, I collapsed onto the ground. He rushed over to my side and held me to him. _

_"Are you ok?" he whispered in to my ear. _

_Nodding, I yawned. "Thank you," I said and I felt him nod his head. _

_"You're very welcome," he said. _

_"I'm Chloe," I said and I felt him stiffen. _

_"As in from The Blue-eyed Jays?" he asked and I nodded. _

_"Yeah, but can I tell you something very secret?" I asked and he shrugged. _

_"Sure," he said and I continued. _

_"I never wanted to be in a pack...under watch all the time, I just wanna be free, be who I wanna be," I said and he chuckled. _

_"But you have duties to your pack," he said, looking down upon me. _

_I looked up at him...he looked strangely familiar. He was about twenty-two...well built with ebony hair and jade/emerald green eyes. _

_He was as my wolf would say...mate. _

_"I know," I said putting my head on his chest and taking a deep breath. Inhaling his scent, he smelled like...wildflowers and mint...that's the smell of... I leapt off his lap and growled a warning at him to stay where he was. _

_"What did I do?" he asked in an innocent voice. _

_"You're the leader of the pack," I accused and he looked down at his hands. _

_"I'm sorry, I...just...I don't know...really like you," He said looking up at me. _

_Kneeling down, I pressed my lips to his cheek. _

_"So do I, but we can't be together. We're supposed to be enemies," I said and he looked a little heartbroken, "Plus you said we have duties to our packs." I repeated standing back on my feet. _

_"Oh, ok...sorry," he said but I didn't want any of that. _

_Leaning down I kissed him: gentle and slow. _

_I pulled back to look at him. He had a dazed look in his eyes that said I had to be careful with my next move. Crying out in pain I fell to the ground. The change was coming. As I changed, Mr. Wolf told me it'd be ok. I heard the snap of bones, filling me with immense pain. I felt it, everything shifting, stretching, and reaching impossible angles and heights. It felt like nothing I'd experienced. The pain was unbearable. It felt like being ripped apart, except ten times more painful. _

_"Chloe, it's ok, you're going to be ok," he said words of reassurance. _

_Crying out one last time, the pain numbed. _

_I felt the reversal coming but I don't_ _think I could handle it again. When it came I didn't hurt that much. It was just a dull ache. Looking down at my hands, I noticed how un-out of place they looked. _

_I felt a surge of pain in my back just as I was being tackled by some unknown force. _

_"What are you doing in our territory!" a voice demanded. _

_"Get off of me, you stupid lug," I snapped, struggling to get out of his iron grip._

_"I'll ask one more time before I rip you apart. What are you doing here?" He asked in a low voice. _

_I knew this voice anywhere. It was Simon...the second in command from the pack. _

_"I'm going to kill you if don't get off of me," I warned._

_"Simon get off of her...she came to see me," the leader said and I sighed in relief. _

_"Derek...she was on our territory, it's against the treaty code," Simon said. _

_"No the rules are only leaders are allowed to meet, so why are you here?" He was looking at Simon in suspicion._

_"I heard screaming, so I came to check it out," he said getting off of me. _

_"Ok you can go back to the den now," Derek said wanting us to be alone, for really who knows why. _

_Simon left giving me a once over and a blazing grin before he left. I heard Derek sigh behind me. Before I knew it I was being pinned up against a tree. _

_"You have no idea how attractive you are when you're afraid," he said, kissing my neck lightly. Moaning slightly I pushed him back gently. But he didn't budge, just held me tighter against him. His teeth scraped my neck lightly, successfully making me groan in pleasure. Panting, I pushed him into my pission agaist the tree. _

_"And you have no idea how attractive you are when you're surprised," I said in a seductive tone. _

_Kissing down his neck, I felt his boner._

_I giggled. _

_He looked down at me with lust filled eyes. My breath hitched as he gripped me tightly and pulled me flushed against him. _

_"I want you and I want you now," he said huskily. _

_His breathing grew heavier as I pulled my shirt off. _

_"If you want," I said pulling his lips down to mine. I was about to take his shirt off when I heard Tori calling my name. _

_"Chloe!" She called off in the distance. _

_"Damn it," I cursed. Putting my shirt on, I told Derek to run and forget all about what happened. He looked like he was about the object about leaving But when I gave him a stern look, he sighed, kissed me openly on the mouth, then ran. When he was out of the clearing, Tori emerged. "What happened!" She demanded looking me over for any injuries. _

_"I was attacked," I said to her, but I was completely out of it. _

_All I was thinking about was Derek's lips on mine. I shuttered involuntarily. _

_God was he sexy when he moaned. _

_Nodding to whatever Tori said, we walked back to our den. A few hours later I heard a distant howl. Derek. It sounded painful and sad, he sounded heartbroken. _

_Present Time:_

"Hey, Chloe, you ok?" Derek asked in concern.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied.

Grinning, he walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"What were you thinking about?" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver as he bit the earlobe lightly.

"W-w-...Oh, that feels so good," I said as he rubbed my back in slow motion.

He chuckled, moving closer to me. That's when I realized where this was going.

Jumping up, I walked quickly to the other side of the room, avoiding his gaze. I heard him get up and walk over to me.

"Chloe, why don't you like me anymore?" He asked, I could hear the hurt and fury in his voice.

"Because it's forbidden," I said. I felt him grip my hips tightly and pull my body to his.

"Derek," I warned.

"Chloe, please, I can't control myself around you anymore," He said, kissing my neck lightly.

"Derek, let go of me," I said more sternly.

"Chloe, you aren't going anywhere but under me in my bed," He said in a husky voice, his voice lower.

"And besides I know you can't resist me." Sighing I turned myself in his grip. Putting my arms around his neck, I looked him in the eyes.

"Not now Derek, but soon, I promise." I said kissing him.

Pushing out of grasp. I walking over to our bed I crawled under the covers.

I felt the bed dip slightly as he crawled behind. He wraped an arm around my waist and kissed my forhead.

"Night, Chloe." He whispered.

"Night Derek." I replied, closeing my eyes getting ready as sleep came over me.

Ok what do yuo think?

Review please.


	3. You're going to pay with their lives

Ok hey guys sorry it's been so long, I have some major writers block!

And I've hoped a guy will notice me soon!

I'm so excited for tomorrow, I'm part of play lol.

Well I hope you love this chapter, please review.

Later!

Chapter 2

You're going to pay with their lives

D-P.O.V

Sighing in content I snuggled deeper into the mattress.

Only to be woken by a frustrated scream.

Bolting up, I looked around.

Where's Chloe?

Growling, I searched around the room.

I heard thrashing outside in the hall, I quickly opened the door and burst out laughing.

There on the floor was Chloe, her feet and hands tangled in rope that was left out to capture intruders.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a smirk clear on my face.

"If you don't quit smirking, I'm going to slap you." She warned.

"What are you doing?" I asked her again.

Sighing she looked at me in anger.

"Try to escape." She snarled.

"Why?" I asked, confusion evident on my face.

"Because, I want to go home!" She shouted, giving me a death glare.

If looks could kill, then I'd be dead.

I glared right back at her.

She huffed and tried to sit up, only to fall over.

"Can you help me?" She asked, it sounded more like a demand then a question.

"Why should I?" I said, mocking her.

She looked at me with wide eyes, and started acting all innocent.

"Please, Der-bear. These wopes hurt my wittl feet and hands." She asked in baby talk batting me baby blue eyes at me.

I was completely under her spell.

Nodding, I walked over to her and untied her.

She stood up and bolted down the hall to the...outside...door.

Realizing that she'd just gotten away, I punched the wall.

I howled, signaling a meeting.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Simon asked, the others appearing behind him.

"We're attacking the, _Blue eyed Jays, _tonight!" I snarled, I was beyond pissed off. I was furious.

"Why?" Ramon asked.

"Because, I want to get my mate back. Not matter what it takes! Kill everyone! Not one person alive. But leave Chloe to me." I shouted.

"Yes sir." They all shout in sync.

"We attack at midnight."

With that, I retreated back my room.

C-P.O.V

I ran as fast I could.

I never stopped.

I could see our den from a distance.

A howl came from behind me, but I kept running.

Looking around I found the hidden entrance.

Running around the big tree, I did the special knock.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed.

"Rodney, if you don't let me in I'm going to kill you." I shouted impatiently.

"Chloe?" He shouted from the other side.

"No (sarcasm) it's the president of the United States." I yelled sarcastically.

"Chloe!" He yelled, opening the door and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Rodney." I said, hugging him back.

"Tori! Chloe's alive, you owe me 40 bucks!" He shouted.

I heard thumping foot steps, and a black-haired, brown-eyed girl showed up.

"You're li-Chloe?" She looked at me in awe and disbelief.

"I thought you were dead." She cried, pulling me into the tightest hug I'd ever been in.

I hugged her back, knowing at the back of my mind. I was going to pay for running away.


	4. The fight part 1

Ok hey, everyone!

I'm very hyper today, so I'm going to do this chapter.

Sorry bout the wait, I've been so busy.

It's going to be my last post for a while, I go to camp for a week.

So I hope you like it!

Chapter 3

The fight part 1

C-P.O.V

Darkness enclosed the den as everyone settled into sleep.

I was the one to keep watch over the pack, since I was the leader.

Sitting down on the dew filled grass, I sighed in content.

This is where I belonged, with my family.

Looking around the clearing, vaguely lit up by the moon. I watched as everyone fell asleep, not a care in the world.

Looking down at my watch, it read 11:59.

When I looked up, I saw a flash of eyes in the bushes.

What the?

I was about to get un and go take a look before it was too late! It all happened so fast, one second everyone is sleeping next we're getting ambushed but '_The Pack'. _

Howls came from the trees and everyone panicked.

I rushed into our clearing just as they got attacked.

The queens and pups were rushed into the nursing den. While the elders were rushed into their den.

"Markus, Eric, Connor, Marvin, joie, Rodney! Defend the camp I'm going to fight the others!" I shouted my orders.

The obeyed and rushed to help the others.

"Chloe! Help." I heard Tori yell.

Looking around the clearing for her, I was not prepared to see what was infront of me.

Simon and Tori were fighting to the death.

Simon was onto of Tori and was punching the crap of her. With every attempt to escape, he punched harder.

And he over did it with one, there was a huge crack. She stopped moving.

"No." I whispered.

Simon...he'd...he'd...killed her.

"No!" I screeched.

lunging at him, I knocked him off of her.

"You so of a bitch! You'll pay for hurting my family." I yelled, fury burning in everything I posses.

"Get off of him!" I heard a deep voice yell.

I whipped around after delivering one last punch to the side of Simons head, and knocking him out.

Derek was rushing towards me at full speed. Rage clear in his beautiful eyes.

He tackled me and held me down on the ground.

"Get off of me!" I screech in rage and hate.

"No." He said back.

"Why." I whispered.

"Why did you do this." I cried.

"I wanted to get you back. I love you too much to let you go" He whispered.

He leaned down and pecked me softly on the lips.

I felt him loosen his grip on my are and I pulled it out of his grasp and punch him in the face.

He few from me and landed with a thump a little ways away.

"Stay away from me and my pack!" I yelled lunging at him.

Ok sorry but I have to end it there.

It's the perfect spot.

So please review on it. how did you like it?

I love you all so much thank you, later!


	5. The fight pt 2

Chapter 4

The fight part 2

C-P.O.V

"Stay away from me and my pack!" I yelled lunging at him.

Hitting him square in the cheast, I heard a rush of air escape him.

Landing in a pile of bushes, I started punching him in the chin and cheek.

Reeling back, he staired at me in rage.

"All I wanted was for us to be together!" He snarled.

"I hate you." I snapped.

A look of hurt passed his eyes, and I felt instantly guilty.

"Look Derek I..." And he cut me off.

"Save it." He mumbled in pain.

Running into the bushes, he disapeared into the night.

A few bush rustles later, everone from _'The Pack' _was gone.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Running back to the den, I abruptly stoped. Looking around in horror, a chocked sob escaped me.

There was blood and bodies everywhere.

"Hello! Is anyone alive?" I yelled into the night air.

I heard a silent cry, and rushed towards the noise.

Running into the queens den, I saw Eric bleeding out on the floor.

"C-Chloe..." He mumbled weakly.

"Shh Eric, save your strength." I whispered to him stoothingly, taking his head and laying it on my lap.

"There...there were too many, I-I'm sorry." He said, letting tears escape his eyes.

Whiping them away, I looked into his gray eyes.

"It's my fault, I should've been here to help." I said.

"N-No, you're a brave girl. And I-I've had the honor of fighting next to you." He said.

Tears slipped from my eyes, I've always loved Eric (Him and Chloe are brother and sister). He was a great big brother.

"Can y-you sing the song mom always sang to us when we were sad?" He asked pleadingly.

Nodding my head, I started to sing

(You'll be in my heart, By Phill Collins)

_**Come stop your crying**_  
_**It will be all right**_  
_**Just take my hand **_  
_**Hold it tight **_

_**I will protect you**_  
_**From all around you**_  
_**I will be here **_  
_**Don't you cry **_

_**For one so small, **_  
_**You seem so strong**_  
_**My arms will hold you **_  
_**Keep you safe and warm**_  
_**This bond between us**_  
_**Can't be broken**_  
_**I will be here**_  
_**Don't you cry **_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_  
_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_  
_**From this day on**_  
_**Now and forever more **_

_**You'll be in my heart**_  
_**No matter what they say**_  
_**You'll be here in my heart, always **_

_**Why can't they understand**_  
_**The way we feel? **_  
_**They just don't trust**_  
_**What they can't explain**_  
_**I know we're different but, **_  
_**Deep inside us**_  
_**We're not that different at all **_

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_

_**Don't listen to them**_  
_**'Cause what do they know?**_  
_**We need each other**_  
_**To have, to hold**_  
_**They'll see in time**_  
_**I know **_

_**When destiny calls you**_  
_**You must be strong**_  
_**I may not be with you**_  
_**But you've got to hold on**_  
_**They'll see in time**_  
_**I know**_  
_**We'll show them together **_

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)**_  
_**No matter what they say (I'll be with you)**_  
_**You'll be here in my heart, **_  
_**I'll be there always**_  
_**Always**_

_**I'll be with you**_  
_**I'll be there for you always**_  
_**Always and always**_  
_**Just look over your shoulder **_  
_**Just look over your shoulder**_  
_**Just look over your shoulder**_  
_**I'll be there always**_

Holding the last note, I looked down at Eric. The light had dimed from his eyes.

Letting out an agonizing cry, I let the tears escape my eyes.

I bent down and kissed my brothers forehead, and I just...cried.

(A few hours later)

Looking around the den, the stench of death heavy in the air.

I'd found no live people in or around the den. So everyone in my pack was dead.

"Mama?" I heard a small voice call.

Frowning, I turned around. There stood one of Tori's pups. He stood over her body, his green eyes bright with tears.

"Alix, come here." I said softly.

He turned around and looked at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Auntie Chloe, Mama wont wake up. Why wont she wake up?" He asked.

"She wont be waking up anymore. You wont hear he voice, or recive her hugs or kisses, anymore." I told him.

He looked at me, and realization dawned on his face.

Alix now knew his mother was dead.

I looked at him, and saw he was nuzling his mothers hand.

"Alix it's time to go." I told him.

"But what about everyone else? Arn't they coming with us?" He asked, the pain evedent in his voice.

Sighing I shook my head.

"No Alix, they're not coming with us." I said, trying my hardest to stay strong.

Holding out his arms, I picked him up.

"Auntie Chloe, where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to go to _'The Pack'_." I told him.

Nodding his head, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I walking into their territory cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, making me jump.

Whirling around, I saw Simon looking at me in curiosity.

Holding Alix closer to my chest, I growled.

"I came to see Derek." I told him.

Nodding his head, he took me by the arm and lead me into their den.

Knocking on a fimiler door, A pained voice came from the otherside.

"What?" I heard.

"Someone's here to see you, Derek. So stop moping arond and come see her." Simon said to him.

I heard a groan and a creak.

Then the door opened and out came a shirtless Derek.

A look of suprise passed his eyes, but for only a second. It was quickly replaced with anger and betrail.

"What do you want?" He snarled at me.

"May I come in?" I asked him.

"Yea, whatever." He mumbled.

Walking in slowly, I remembered Alix.

"Do you happen to have a nursry?" I asked Derek.

"Yea, Three doors on the right from the bathroom." He said.

Nodding, I walked out of the room and over to the nursry and opened the door.

On the other side was a light blue room with white furniture. It was beautiful. There were little wolves painted onth the wall and a forest with three peolpe standing beside it.

The first was a black haired man with beautiful green eyes, a solid build...Derek.

The next was a blond girl was saphire blue eyes and a beautiful smile...Me?

And the last person was a small child with blue-green eyes, and black hair.

"It was made for the child I wanted with you." A deep rumbled said behind me.

Turning around, I looked at Derek.

"It's beautiful." I said to him.

Turing back around, I laied Alix on the small bed.

Walking back to Dereks' room, I sat on the bed.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far." He said once we where laying side by side on the bed.

"I didn't mean for your whold family to die, I just wanted you back." He said.

I know I should be running far away from this place, but I didn't want to run away from Derek. It's werid because he killed my whole family, but I still loved him. And maybe I could make a new family with him.

Leaning forward a little bit, I pressed my lips to him.

Pulling back I turned away from him, and closed my eyes.

Letting sleep come over me, letting out a sigh I finally felt a peace.


End file.
